Love is a Battlefield
by ElizaJean87
Summary: Ed and Al continue training their bodies as well as their minds, even after they get Al's body back. A steamy sparring match between the brothers ends up in the bedroom. Ed's POV. Warning: AlxEd Elricest


**Your reviews keep the muses happy! This is the second fic I've ever published to please review so that my life as an FMA fanfic writer can continue!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this here? We all know that no one owns these boys, we only wish we did so that our twisted fantasies could come true ^_^**

* * *

Dodging another swing I step back and ground my feet, then spring forward into the air. But he's ready for the attack, blocking my blow with his arms crossed, pushing me away and then swiftly sprinting after me. I aim for his abdomen but hit only empty air. Ducking and weaving to avoid his quick punches, I find it hard to stay on the offensive. He narrowly misses connecting his fist with my head and I turn that into an opportunity to grab his wrist with my right arm. I use his own momentum to launch him into the air, but he somehow lands on his feet, just like a cat.

My little brother is one tough opponent.

Al is standing across the yard from me, his knees slightly bent, ready to attack or run. His face is lit up by a brilliant smile, amber eyes shining in the sunlight. The sweat dripping down his chest has darkened his white shirt in some spots and his black shorts are wrinkled. His bare feet are dirty and grass-stained, but Al wouldn't have it any other way. Some of Al's hair has escaped its ponytail and flutters around his face. Part of me longs to tuck the brunette strands back into place, then kiss the back of his neck. I'm trying to catch my breath but seeing Al sweaty and disheveled makes my heart race even faster.

"Tired already, brother?" Al asks, his laughter ringing through the air.

In response I rush toward him, determined to beat him just this one time, but he jumps nimbly out of the way and I'm forced to stop short, a little off-balance. I turn quickly, but not fast enough because he is already behind me, tackling me to the ground. He laughs again at his victory and I grit my teeth and growl,

"Al! This isn't fair, get off me!"

But he grabs my arms and since I'm not expecting it he's able to pin both hands above my head.

"You know why I won, don't you, brother?" Al asks, his voice innocent but with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Al. . ." I try to warn him, but now that my little brother has his body back he's become bolder, always teasing me. But he knows that nothing he says could ever make me _really_ angry. I'm just so glad he's back to normal, that he can taste and smell and touch again.

"Its because I'm taller than you!" Al grins proudly.

"That's just going too far, Al!"

I use all of my strength to twist beneath him, turning the tables so now I'm the one on top, just the way it should be. Before Al can react I pin his arms above his head with my automail hand. I run the fingers of my flesh hand through his hair and marvel at the beauty of the boy beneath me.

"Love you, Al."

"I love you too, brother. How come you're getting so sentimental all of a sudden?"

I just smile and lean down to kiss my dear little brother. His lips are dry but soft, and once he opens them his mouth is warm and wet inside. I can feel a moan resonate through his body as I slide my tongue into Al's mouth. His tense body relaxes underneath me as we kiss. Al tastes like heaven should, and I reluctantly pull away.

"Hey Al, you know I still haven't forgiven you for what you said earlier."

"What do you mean, brother? What did I say?"

"You called me short!" I plant my retribution on his face with my tongue, licking from the bottom of his chin to the top of his forehead, then I jump up and run as fast as I can across the backyard, back to the house, laughing the whole way.

"Ewww! Brother! Get back here!" Al wipes at his face, and he's laughing too as he follows me into the house.

I leave a trail of clothes to the bedroom: my shirt is in the kitchen, and my shorts in the hallway. My underwear I leave right outside the bedroom door so that Al knows what's waiting for him inside.

Our sparring matches somehow always end up in bed.

I'm waiting for him between the sheets, and its not long before I'm rewarded with his presence when the door opens and he slips inside. Al strips slowly in front of me. First his sweaty shirt, then the shorts, and finally the boxers are left in a pile on the floor. He gets into bed with me and I can tell he's turned on already because Al kisses me right away. When he kisses me aggressively like this my insides melt and turn into a queasy mush. A groan escapes my lips as he moves from my lips to my jaw, kissing hungrily up to nip at my earlobe. Al's labored breaths on my ear send jolts of electricity through me.

"Brother," he whispers, "Would it be okay if I. . .What I mean is, I did win our fight today, and so could I. . ."

I bite my lip to keep from moaning as I realize what Al is implying.

"Of course, Al. Whatever you want, little brother." I kiss him again to let him know that I'm okay with it, pressing our lips firmly together.

"Okay, brother," he says, and I can hear the nervous excitement in his voice. He lays next to me, propped up on one elbow, and his eyes take in my naked body. I can tell he's not sure where to start, so I help him out by putting my arms above my head and grabbing onto the headboard as I kick off the sheet and spread my legs a little wider. He takes the invitation, but not in the way that I expect.

I gasp as his mouth encircles my fingers, sucking each one at a time, his tongue swirling around my fingertips. It feels sinfully good as Al sucks on my thumb, then he kisses the palm of my flesh hand and flicks out his tongue to taste my skin. With his left hand he holds my wrists above my head, but his other hand is at my mouth, asking for entrance. I gladly comply, returning the favor by sucking and licking at his fingers. After I'm finished with the first three he pulls away. Suddenly those fingers are at my entrance, pushing inside.

Groaning with desire, I pull Al down for a kiss, ravaging his mouth with my tongue. First one finger, then a second enters me, and slowly a third, then he splays his fingers and I can't help crying out from the pleasure and the pain as he stretches me. I need to feel Al so close to me as we melt together into one being. I need him more than anything. I need to give him this feeling, to pleasure him until he can't take it anymore, but right now he is doing the same to me and I'm unable to think of anything else.

Al moves on top of me, wordlessly taking control. He kisses down my stomach to my thighs, and I thrust my hips upwards, needing more and more. But Al loves to tease and he flicks his tongue across the tip of my erection, drawing a whimper from my lips.

"Al, please," I beg. "Don't tease me like this."

Al licks his lips, loving to hear me beg beneath him. He gives in and takes my length into his mouth, suckling gently, and its almost too much for me right away. I take hold of his head, twining my fingers in his hair tightly. Al pulls away too soon, but the moist heat of his mouth is before long replaced by something infinitely better. As he presses the tip of his erection to my entrance Al looks into my eyes, silently asking for permission. His eyes are darkened with lust, he is breathing heavily, and his limbs are trembling. Seeing him like this drives me wild with desire.

"Al, I love you. I need you." I reach up to pull him down for a passionate kiss. "And I need you inside me."

Al moans loudly, then grabs my hips tightly and thrusts into me. Its so unbelievably good, and I have to grip tightly to Al's thighs to keep from bucking wildly down onto him. His head is thrown back, but I can still see the crimson blush spread from his cheeks to his neck, then down his chest.

"Alphonse," I manage to whisper, and he looks down at me with loving eyes. "You're so beautiful, Al."

My little brother replies with a smile and a slow thrust. He keens with pleasure, throwing his head back again and then picking up the pace. Al thrusts into me faster, and harder, his cries getting louder and louder. Its all I can do to keep from climaxing immediately, but I force myself to hold back until Al has had his release.

"Brother, brother, brother," he moans over and over again. My heart does flips inside my chest as he calls my name in the heat of his desire. "Brother, I'm so close! Oh Edward!"

Al leans forward, driving into me with all of his strength, and he hits that special spot inside me over and over again. The pleasure is so intense that sparks form in front of my eyes and I can't stop myself from meeting his hard thrusts with my own.

"Brother, I'm going to --Ahh!!"

He's going to cum, my little brother is going to release inside me. As the thought drives me over the edge I feel him take my erection in his hands and stroke it once, twice, and then my seed is spurting onto his hand and all over my stomach. I can feel Al's release spill out inside me and it feels like heaven. His body shudders and shakes with his climax. Finally he collapses on top of me, nuzzling his face into my neck.

After my breathing slows I tell Al how much I love him and how much he means to me. He just nuzzles closer and mumbles something I can't quite hear.

"What, Al? I couldn't hear you?"

"I said, I think I like winning, brother."

* * *

**_Please review_! I know you want to! **


End file.
